Generally, in a user interface of a computer that has a mouse or a touch pad, a location of a point target is instructed by moving a mouse cursor. The mouse cursor has a shape in which, for example, the distal end is a sharp arrowhead, which is advantageous in precisely specifying a point target. Since the viewability of screen information displayed near the location of the point target would not be disturbed, a user can operate while in visual contact with the screen information. Therefore, there is an advantage in that even a specific point target can be distinguished from other point targets and accurately instructed.
However, most recently, an information terminal device having a touch panel that has an input sheet arranged on a display screen, as in a tablet type terminal, is becoming popular. This type of device can be operated intuitively since an operation target can be specified by directly touching the display screen by a finger. Furthermore, since it does not require an external input device such as a mouse or a touch pad, it is advantageous in that a shape of equipment that excels in portability can be realized (see, for example, non-patent literature 1).